Titans go Toronto
by Saravv75
Summary: After the strange mishaps of Road Trip, the Titans go to Toronto for ComicCon. But instead of the author of the Scott Pilgrim series that Snow Leopard cherished, she finds something much more meaningful. This story takes place after my other story Road Trip. Rated M for reasons you shall soon know.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place after Road Trip. It's a crossover fic. _

Snow Leopard and Beast Boy bursted through the doors to the main room. No one was awake yet, except for them. Why? Because it was their morning to make breakfast. And as for Snow, her excitement was over the top. Today, The Titans were going to take another vacation since the last one ended up horrible. Well, not horrible for Raven and Beast Boy but it was pretty bad.

Cyborg had his T-car found and repaired, along with the GPS. He tested it out to make sure they wouldn't get lost this time. This time, the Titans were going to visit Toronto, Canada for ComicCon. The only really eager titans were Beast Boy and Snow. Beast Boy just loved comic books period. But Snow was hoping one of her favorite comic book's author would be there.

( This is all made up. I don't know if there's ever really been a ComicCon in Toronto but this is part of the storyline for the fiction so deal with it. )

Snow dashed over the counter of the kitchen, Beast Boy following. They started collecting ingredients from the fridge. Beast Boy's main ingredients were tofu, while Snow chose regular objects.

The doors to the main room slid open, and Raven stepped through.

" Good morning. " She yawned, holding a book in her hand.

" Helloooo, Rae! " Beast Boy exclaimed.

" Don't call me Rae. " She growled at him.

" Oh come on, you know you love it when I call you that! " Beast Boy responded. Raven just shook her head, a smile crossing her face for a short few seconds. She headed over to the dining table and sat down, reading while the two other Titans prepared separate meals.

" Dudes, you are _so _gonna bow down to my tofu waffles! " Beast Boy exclaimed.

" No way, man! No one wants to eat your disgusting tofu crap! My _real_ waffles will totally blow yours away. " Snow argued. Raven groaned. She hated arguing. Especially when it was over something stupid like breakfast.

_I need to buy earplugs._ Raven thought to herself, moving away from the noisy kitchen and onto the couch. Next, Cyborg came out. He sniffed the air.

" What the heck's that smell?! It smells good yet bad at the same time. . . " Cyborg wandered over to the kitchen.

" Bleh, is that tofu? " Cyborg asked.

" Yeah! And don't say ' bleh ' you know it's amazingly delicious! " Beast Boy told him.

" Eh, Snow! That smells great! Keep it up! " Cyborg complimented. Snow glanced at Beast Boy.

" Told ya BB. " Snow snickered as she finished up preparing the meal.  
Robin and Starfire came through the door, chatting as usual.

" Hey what smells good? " Robin asked eagerly.

" And what smells. . . like a Dundian Cludge Beatle? " Starfire asked, grabbing her nose to keep the stench of tofu out of it.

" Duuude, why does everyone make fun of my tofu waffles? " Beast Boy asked in a sad tone.

" Because their tofu waffles. " Snow said stacking up several waffles on multiple plates. " BB, why don't you try eating regular waffles once in a while? "

" Because waffles are dairy and dairy comes from cows and I can BE a cow. " Beast Boy explained.

" Man, chill out. At least it's not made of cow. " Cyborg said, grabbing a plate of waffles and sitting at the table.

" It is! Dairy is practically a part of the cow! " Beast Boy shouted.

" Beast Boy, calm down. "

" Well maybe, if you actually tried some regular waffles, you wouldn't be so picky about it! " Snow shouted.

" I am NOT going to- " Having enough of this argument, Raven grabbed a waffle and shoved it into Beast Boy's mouth. He chewed it reluctantly at first, but swallowed it anyway.

" Better? " Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded and the two sat down together.

" Knew you'd like 'em. " Snow said, sitting down next to Starfire. The Titans immediately dug into the piles of waffles on their plates. Snow finished first and dashed off to her room to pack for the long trip. She packed the most obvious things she needed.

" Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Life 1-6, Scott Pilgrim vs The World, Side comics, Batman comics. . . " She said to her self as she shoved more objects and collectibles into her bag. She dashed down the hallway, her bag stuffed with all she needed. She met the Titans outside near the T-car.

" Ready, ya'll? " Cyborg asked as they got in.

" As long as your GPS doesn't spazz out like last time. " Raven said resting her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. Snow snapped a picture of that with a grin.

" Posting. On. Internet. " She spoke slowly, pausing with each word she spoke. Then she was unconscious because Raven punched her in the face.

" Uh. I'll take that as a yes. " And off they went to Toronto. And as always, new adventures and new friends await them. But this time, it might get a little more strange. . .

* * *

_So. I had this idea in school today. I felt like typing it up. So I did. I hope you guys will enjoy this. It's a sequel to Road Trip. That means BBXRAE! YAY! So yeah, i'm kind of pumped to create the parts where the Titans and Scott Pilgrim + co. meet up. It's gonna be totally freakin awesome. Hope you guys stay tuned._

**~ Saravv75 the Retarded Crossover-er. **


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Toronto was getting boring, especially for Snow. Beast Boy and Raven were asleep and Starfire isn't the best person to talk about video games with.

" Hey, Rob? Want to switch places? I'm getting bored as hell back here. " Snow asked.

" Sure. " The two switched places hastily.

" Cyborg. This ride is boooorrriiiing. The T-car kind of sucks, the stereo on this thing has crappy music, and there's nothing to do. " Snow complained.

" What? Ya gonna sing a song about it or something? " Cyborg asked unknowingly.

" Actually yes. " Suddenly there was a bass guitar in her hands.

" Wait where'd you get th- " She then started playing the bass notes to Threshold.

" _I'm hearing voices, animal noises _

_As we reach the state of Toronto. _

_Reaching Toronto, glaring at Cyborg til i'm blind. _

_The T-car is stupid, the stereo's putrid _

_Spitting crappy music _

_Into raw sewage _

_Reaching Toronto, glaring at Cyborg til i'm blind._

_Toronto _

_Toronto _

_We're Reaching, Toronto _

_I'm hearing voices animal noises _

_As we reach the state of Toronto. _

_Reaching Toronto, glaring at Cyborg til i'm blind. _

_The T-car is stupid, the stereo's putrid _

_Spitting crappy music _

_Into raw sewage _

_Reaching Toronto, glaring at Cyborg til i'm blind._

_Toronto, I think i'll explode_

_Toronto _

_Toronto _

_We're Reaching, Toronto " _

__After the lyrics were finished Cyborg was confused.

" What the heck was that? " Suddenly the bass guitar was no longer there and Snow Leopard was just staring up ahead.

" What was what? " She asked.

" Ooookay. " Cyborg returned his attention to the road as they were getting closer to Toronto. Snow grew even more bored. But that boredness was extinguished as soon as they arrived in the state of Toronto.

" OMIGOSHWE'REHEREOMIGOSHOMIGOSHTORONTOC OMICCONOMIGOSH! " Snow completely spazzed out. This quickly woke Raven and Beast Boy up and stopped Starfire and Robin's make-out session.

" Did we crash into a jeep or something? Or is Snow spazzing out again? " Beast Boy asked with a yawn.

" The second one. " Cyborg said as Snow fainted. They dragged her out of the T-car and toward the hotel room they rented beforehand. Snow became conscious when they got to the room.

" What'd I miss? " Snow asked, getting up.

" Nothing. Hey is anyone tired? " Robin asked.

" Yeah kinda. Let's go get some coffee or something. " Raven said. The team headed off to the nearest coffee place called The Second Cup. Snow smiled when she saw it. The Second Cup reminded her of the Scott Pilgrim movie. They entered and went up to the counter.

" Uh, excuse me? " Beast Boy asked. The girl at the counter whirled around.

" What do you f***ing want? " She asked angrily. The Titans backed away.

" Whoa! Counter girl not happy. " Beast Boy exclaimed.

_Funny. . . _Snow thought. _She reminds me of. . . _Snow then got a look at her name tag.

_Oh my god_

As the Titans exited the coffee shop, Snow was silent and wide-eyed.

" This coffee is amazing. . . The service at the shop wasn't as good though. " Cyborg commented.

" Julie. . . " Snow whispered quietly.

" Friend? Does something trouble you? " Starfire questioned concernedly.

" I swear to god. . . " Snow pulled Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Life Volume 2 out of her pocket and opened up to a page with an illustration of Julie on it. It looked like a cartoony version of the girl at the counter early.

" That chick was Julie! " Snow exclaimed.

" They do bear a striking resemblance but it's probably just a coincidence. " Raven assured her.

" Coincidence my ass. . . " Snow muttered.

" C'mon dude! You know those novel thingies aren't real! " Beast Boy said.

" Yeah. I don't know though. . . " She said to herself, thinking hard. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Bu maybe it wasn't she didn't have proof of either. But if it wasn't just a coincidence and that girl really was Julie, she knew something crazy was going to happen on their visit in Toronto.

But for now, it was time for their first day at ComicCon. It went quite well. They saw a lot of good cosplays and Snow was the happiest girl of her life when she got to meet Bryan Lee O'Malley.

" EEEE! " Snow squealed. " This is the best day ever! " Then she thought a moment as O'Malley signed all 6 copies of her Scott Pilgrim novels.

" Mr. O'Malley? " Snow questioned. " Did you base the novel off of real happenings? " O'Malley looked surprised for a second at this question.

" Here are your books. " He said handing them to her. " Have fun in Toronto. " Snow walked away, a bit confused about the way O'Malley reacted to her question. After the day ended, the Titans headed back to their apartment.

" I swear to god something crazy is going on. . . " Snow said, pacing back and forth.

" Crazy? You mean like normal crazy or crazy crazy? " Beast Boy asked.

" The second one. . . " Snow responded.

" Snow, you realize your trying to figure out if comic book characters are real or not. . . right? " Cyborg asked.

" Well I have some clues. 1. Julie's name tag. 2. The way O'Malley acted when I asked him if he based his novel on real events. At least i've gone deep enough into this to find something. " Snow replied.

" Snow, can you dwell on this more tomorrow? It's late. " Robin said. The Titans got into bed, all except for Snow who had to sleep on the floor. But she couldn't sleep. This theory of hers kept her awake, staring at the ceiling, wandering what was really happening.

* * *

_Alright People, if you guys want this to continue I need more reviews. Anyway, so I know it's a bit short but the Scott Pilgrim characters will be coming up soon. You all know that though so why am I delaying? BECAUSE I LIKE SUSPENSE! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2 of Titans go Toronto._

**~ Saravv75 The Badass**


	3. 1

It was a freezing morning. Not that you wouldn't expect that in Canada. Well, the Titans didn't. Everyone rose earlier in the morning and they could just see the sun preforming it's final ritual in rising. The Titans greeted each other good morning. Nothing was out of the ordinary unlike usual. That was until. . .

" Has anyone seen Snow? " Robin asked.

Snow's POV

I stomped down the icy streets. I was in an irritated mood.

_No one listens to me. No one listens to Snow Leopard! _I thought, the feeling of rage inside of me was increasing. _Everyone just thinks i'm looney! I'll show them. . . I'll show them the truth behind all of this! _I continued to stomp. I stopped when I had finally arrived at the Second Cup.

_Alright. _I thought _Now all I have to do is camp out here. The Second Cup is one of the hangouts that Scott and the group usually go to. Hopefully i'll get something good. _I leaped up onto a building across from the Second Cup and set up a video camera. I was going to get my proof whether the Titans supported me or not. The first thing I caught was 'Julie' going into work. I zoomed in on her name tag as much as possible. I could just make out the words ' Julie Powers ' . I knew it wasn't a coincidence!

I mean seriously, no one can possibly have the same exact name and look as Julie. As the day wore on I grew a little tired. But that wasn't going to stop me. But instead of just standing there and waiting for my eye lids to close, I kept the camera on watch while I headed into the coffee shop.

Casually, I walked up to the counter, trying not to squeal about how one of the coolest bitch-like characters in comic history was real. And I had the proof of it right in front of me.

" What the f*** can I get you? " She asked angrily.

" Still as bitchy as ever. . . " I said under my breathe.

" What was that? "

" Nothing! " I replied nervously. " Uh caramel mantiago please. "

" Your weird. " She said flatly.

" Me? Well at least I don't break the 4th wall. . . Ok yeah I do that all the time but still, how do you get your mouth to do that censory thingy? " I asked. I was intrigued to learn just how she did that. I mean, who DOESN'T want to know?

" It's none of your f***ing business. " She responded in that harsh tone of hers.

" Knew she was gonna respond like that. . . " I said to myself. When I got my caramel mantiago, I left to head back to my post. With an unexpected surprise. . .

" What the hell. " Beast Boy growled.

" OH! Hi guys! " I said casually.

" Where have you been?! " Cyborg questioned.

" You guys didn't believe me so i went to get proof. HERE! " I exclaimed and shoved the camera at them. They watched for a few moments and then handed the camera.

" One side character? Did you ever think that maybe Bryan Lee O'Malley just based a character off of her? " Beast Boy questioned.

" But I also have this! " I took a secret camera out of my coat and showed the footage from my short visit to the Second Cup. They seemed a bit surprised. . .

" Ok Maybe. JUST MAYBE! " Beast Boy shouted. " Your comic book characters are real. "

" Oh great. " Raven groaned. " Now your getting believing this. "

" I'd believe her too if she had a little more proof, like main characters and stuff? " Cyborg said. I smirked. But no one could see it. Why? Because I was turned around, looking off of the building and at the streets.

" Oh i've got proof. " I said and pointed out to the sidewalk. The Titans ran up and became even more surprised. There they were. Scott Pilgrim, Wallace Wells, Stephen Stills,Kim Pine, Knives Chau, and Neil ( Just Neil Now ) were walking down the sidewalk all together. I tried to hold my excitement back, but I just couldn't.

AUTHOR'S POV

" SCOTT! " Snow shouted. " SCOTT PILGRIM! " She jumped down the roof toward him excitedly. Of course, Scott didn't know that. . .

" Oh no. . . " Scott whispered. As soon as Snow came close enough, he pulled his fist back and punched Snow. The force of the punch sent her flying and lodged her in the wall, kind of like in that Red vs Blue episode where Doc got punched into the wall by the Meta. . .

" DUDE! " Beast Boy yelled and was the next to jump down at Scott.

" Oh god. . . " He pulled back his foot and swung it, sending Beast Boy flying with a round-house kick.

" OH SHI- " Was the last thing Snow uttered before Beast Boy was thrown into her. Scott turned to a very confused Ramona.

" YOU HAVE 9 EVIL EXES?! " He shouted.

" What? No. " Ramona replied. " I don't even know them. "

" Then why the heck did they attack me?! " He questioned, just as confused a Ramona.

" Dude. . . Scott Pilgrim. . . Not cool. . . " Beast Boy said, wobbling back and forth in a daze.

" I just got punched by Scott Pilgrim. . . it's so awesomely painful. . . " Snow said, bumping into Beast Boy and making them both fall over again.

" Not the sharpest knives in the drawer, are they? " Kim Pine said in her monotone voice.

" The green one's kind of cute. " Knives giggled.

" Yeah. " Wallace said with a smirk.

" I'm taken! " Beast Boy said, finally gathering enough sense to stand up straight.

" Oh that's ok. I steal Stacey's boyfriends all of the time. I can do it again. " Wallace replied. Raven floated down next to Beast Boy.

" Do it and I will end you. " She threatened before giving Beast Boy a peck on the cheek.

" So like, who are you guys? " Stephen asked. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire came down to the ground as well.

" We're the Teen Titans. We protect Jump City. " Robin explained.

" Wicked. " Neil said, putting his 3DS away.

" So what are a bunch of superheroes doing in Toronto, may I ask? " Kim questioned.

" Well, or teammates over here wanted to go to ComicCon this year. " Cyborg replied.

" That's cool. But why did you attack me? " Scott asked.

" Scott Pilgrim. . . you see, . . . well. . . I'm a big fan of your novel. . . " She took out the full set and showed it to Scott.

" That must've taken awhile to get. . . " Knives commented.

" Meaning you have no life. " Kim added, taking a quick scan of the set of novels.

" I have a novel? Starring me?! " Scott asked in surprise. He flipped through volume 1.

" This is. . . this is. . . this is. . . " Scott kept saying.

" WHAT?! " Everyone questioned him in a shout.

" Awesome. " He smiled.

" Yeah. . . you think. . . awesome. . . Uh Scott? " Snow asked.

" Yeah? "

" Well. . . I was. . . you know. . . um. . . if we could. . . you know. . . uh. . . hang out with you guys and stuff? " She asked. Just as Scott was about to say 'sure' but just then, Stephen Stills whispered to him.

" Scott, we have a concert like, right now. " He scolded.

" OH uh right. . . Sorry I can't. . . " Snow turned away, sadness filling her eyes.

" I-i understand. . . " She mumbled. Just as she was about to walk away, Scott thought of something.

" Hey wait! We have like, a concert at the RockIt and stuff right now. If you want to come watch us play. We suck though. Please come? " Scott asked. Snow's eyes lit up with excitement.

" Yes! Definitely! We're totally coming! " Snow shouted without hesitation.

" Great! See ya! " Scott waved before the group left for the RockIt.

The Titans had just arrived at the RockIt.

" Why do we have to come along? " Raven complained.

" Because, I want you guys to get to know Scott and the group better. It's also standard punishment for not believing or supporting me. " Snow explained as they walked into the RockIt. It was a pretty crowded place. . . Snow looked around for any sight of the others.

" HEY! UP HERE! " A voice shouted from the balcony. Everyone turned their attention to the voice. It was none other then Wallace was sitting with Scott's sister, Stacey Pilgrim, Knives, and Ramona.

" Yo! " Beast Boy called out and waved back. The Titans got up to the balcony and took seats in the tables nearby the group.

" Guys, meet Stacey Pilgrim, Wallace Wells, Ramona Flowers and Knives Chau. " Snow said motioning to the small group.

" Uh. . . how does she. . . ? " Stacey was interrupted by Wallace.

" We'll explain later. " He said.

" OMYGOSH OHMYGOSH! " Knives shouted. " THEIR ON! " Snow squealed. It was probably every Pilgrim fan's dream to be at an actual Sex Bomb-Omb concert. And what a concert it was! For Snow and Knives. . . Well Knives kind of passed out, so yeah. . . It wasn't all that great for Beast Boy either. He could practically feel Wallace's eyes on him throughout the songs Sex Bomb-Omb played. And when the concert was over, everyone was glade.

**AND IT WAS AMAZING**

**FOR EVERYONE  
**

**( THAT INCLUDES YOU )  
**

The Titans and the Scott Pilgrim gang ( We did not agree to that name ) exited the RockIt together.

" You guys. . . You were totally awesome! " Snow exclaimed, sounding like Knives at the moment.

" I know right?! " Knives agreed.

" I mean, it's gotta be every Scottaholic's dream to attend a Sex Bomb-Omb concert and hang out with Scott and the gang! " Snow continued.

" Scottaholic? " Ramona questioned.

" It's usually what the Scott Pilgrim novel fans call themselves. Mostly because Knives said she was a Scottaholic in the second volume. " She explained.

" So. . . you guys wanna like, grab a slice at Pizza Pizza? " Scott questioned. But before anyone could reply, a figure was seen in the air, zooming down at Scott.

" ! " Scott dodged out of the way just in time, leaving a crater where Mathew Patel landed.

" It can't be. . . " Ramona said.

" What the hell. . . " Scott whispered.

" Mathew Patel?! " Snow shouted, just as surprised as the others. He grinned.

" How the hell are you still alive? I kicked your ass and you turned into pocket change! " Scott said.

" Yes, that is how it's recalled isn't it? Well, I brought a friend this time. " Mathew turned to the sky and pointed up. Everyone strained to see what he was pointing at. Then a huge figure began to swarm from the sky.

" It is. . . " Starfire's sentence trailed off.

" MALCHIOR?! " Raven seemed quite surprised at his appearance. The dark dragon landed next to Mathew.

" WHAT IS THIS?! VILLAINS MAGICALLY COME BACK TO LIFE DAY?! " Stephen questioned angrily.

" Hello my sweet Raven. " Malchior grinned.

" You _dated_ that thing?! " Ramona asked.

" We were just good friends. . . " Raven responded, pulling her hood over her head.

" That doesn't manner. " Scott stepped forward, getting into battle position. " I'll kick your pirate ass again you cocky cock! "

" Oh, two on one? That's just not fair now is it? " Mathew said, shaking his head.

" You wouldn't know fair if it punched you in the balls! " Scott growled.

" Let's make this a fair fight, shall we. Hmm. . . how about you? " Malchior pointed at a surprised Beast Boy.

" What?! " He questioned. Snow bounded up to Beast Boy with an encouraging smile.

" Don't sweat it, Beastie. Think of it like this. Malchior is the evil ex to your Scott Pilgrim and Raven is your Ramona. As simple as that! " She exclaimed.

" I'm sorry, did you just call me _Beastie_? " He asked.

" Now get out there! " She shouted, giving him a push.

" Wait! I- " It was too late. Words weren't enough to get Beast Boy out of this situation. So fighting was the only way, now. Scott and Beast Boy got into fighting position.

" Get Ready. " An announcer voice said. " FIGHT! " And of they went. . .

* * *

_ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAAAAAAAaaaaaaayyyyyyy. . ._

**~ Retardedvv75**


	4. Short: AND THEN

**Warning: This short contains super cracktastic events and unusual sentences. If you can't handle the badassness, I suggest you run along now and skip this short. **

**This was just some fun humor shit. Gonna be a lot of crazy stuff so be f***ing prepared.**

**Disclaimer: F*** disclaimer. You all know I own neither of these things. **

* * *

_Damnit. . . _Raven thought as she jiggled the doorknob to Stephen Stills' house. So what if she was late to their little get together? It was no reason to go and lock the door. . . Raven'd had enough so she just smashed the knob and pushed the door open.

" The thing about Gideon. . . you see. . . is I. . . I kicked him in. . . in the nuts! " Scott finished explaining as Raven came in. Everyone burst out into a tired-sounding laughter.

" Oh hey Rave! " Beast Boy exclaimed falling off one of the many couches in the room.

" Oh crap. " Raven mumbled.

" Raven! You are late. Really late. So late I don't even like you anymore, get out of my house. " Stephen said.

" You guys drank. . . " She shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

" Nevermind. I like you again. " Stephen said, sipping out of a beer bottle.

" Hey. Shhh. . . Shhh. . . did you guys here that? " Cyborg asked. Then a loud fart sound was heard.

" AHHHH YOOOU! " Everyone started laughing up a storm again.

" Whelp, shouldn't let this go to waste. " Raven set up a video camera and walked to the door.

" Eh, where are you goin' ? Ya just got here and stuff. " Ramona shouted after hurt.

" I'll be back soon. " She lied. " Real soon. . . " Suddenly, something hit her head. She turned and glared. Snow Leopard was smiling at her lazily.

" Bring back some f***ing milk. " She demanded. Then, Raven surrounded the couch Snow was on with black energy and flipped it over. Afterward, Raven left. Snow recovered quickly and jumped up.

" I am ok! " She exclaimed.

" Hey. Is Kim coming? " Knives asked, even though Kim was sitting on the drumset behind Knives silently.

" I don't think so. She's kind of a bitch. " Wallace said.

" Aww that sucks. Kim is awesome. " Knives said, kicking the back of the couch. This was sort of easy considering she was upside down.

" HEY WAIT WAIT WAIT. I think I see her. " Beast Boy shouted. " She is back there. "

" Oh. Hey Kimmy. . . " Knives called to the back.

" Yo. " She called back, raising one hand up. Kim wasn't particularly as drunk as the rest of the group, but she was still pretty stoned.

" Where are Robin and Starfire? " Cyborg questioned.

" Like probably upstairs having drunk gay sex. . . " Scott responded.

" How is it gay? " Snow asked.

" Gay as in happy. There are two meanings, dumbass. " Ramona pointed out.

" I'M NOT A DUMBASS! " Snow corrected. " I'm just special. " The attendants of this get together were Wallace Wells, Knives Chau, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Snow Leopard, Stephen Stills, Kim Pine, Ramona, Robin and Starfire. But Rob and Star were in a different place at the time. . .

" You know what would be fun? " Kim asked.

" What? " Everyone asked.

" Crank calls. That is so fun. " She replied.

" She is so totally right. " Knives agreed.

" LES DO EET! " Stephen exclaimed. Everyone was soon off the couch and in the kitchen dialing random phone numbers. All except for Kim. She was being too lazy to get up form the drum set. Stephen Stills dialed a phone number.

" Ello? " Stephen questioned in a British accent.

" Hello? "

" Is your refrigerator running? "

" Oh screw off. "

" WELL YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT! " The group bursted into laughter once again. " It's a _joke_ it's supposed to be _funny_ he yelled at the person on the other line. "

" Goddamnit Stephen, you got into my cabinets again didn't you? " No one knew it was Julie who was on the only line.

" Oh shit she's on to us. " Scott said.

" DENY EVERYTHING! " Ramona shouted.

" Stephen I will f***ing kill y- "

" DENY! " Stephen shouted and hung up the phone. Everyone gave each other worried looks.

" That was awesome. " Snow spoke up. Everyone agreed and went back to the other room. Kim had her slingshot out and was slinging random rocks at everything in the room. First the TV, then a photo of Stephen, etc. Finally, she ran out of rocks.

" Guys watch, guys watch, guys. " She shouted. She picked up her drumsticks and inserted them into the slingshot, pulling them back far. And as she shot them toward the wall, Beast Boy got in the way and suffered to drum sticks to the face before passing out.

" Oops. " She said, staring at the unconscious green boy.

" Oh my god HE'S DYING. " Knives shouted.

" What do we do? " Scott whined.

" He isn't dying. He's just like. . . sleeping. On the floor. And stuff." Cyborg said.

" Do you guys think Starfire and Robin are banging somewhere in the house right now? " Wallace asked.

" Does anyone give a shit? " Snow asked. Everyone shook their heads. As soon as everyone sat down, Beast Boy woke up and spoke up.

" You guys. All you guys. Are so frikken awesome. I mean. . . I love you guys. Let's hug it out! " He shouted and grabbed them all into a group hug. The night was completely crazy. Raven never came back, pissing Snow Leopard off about the whole milk thing. Cyborg threw the broken TV at her to calm her down.

Beast Boy kept telling Knives she was retarded and that he didn't want to date her even though she only told him that she didn't dig his ears. Kim kept shooting her drum sticks at Stephen for a reason that no one knows. Ramona and Scott sat there, commenting about all of the craziness happening. Things started to calm down, but more confusion ensued. No one knew where the hell Knives and Kim went ( or did they? ) but everyone knew what Robin and Starfire were doing throughout the whole get-together.

Soon, one-by-one, everyone started passing out. The next morning, Raven came back.

" Well that was easy. " She said. She then walked over to the video camera she set up and shoved it into her bag. Snow stirred a little before waking up.

" Ah what the hell happened? " She questioned.

" You guys got drunk and passed out after some weird stuff happened. " Raven explained.

" Oh. . . cool. " She yawned.

" Oh by the way. " Raven turned with a smirk. " Here's your f***ing milk. " She through the carton right into Snow Leopard's face.

_END OF SHORT_


	5. 2

" C'mon Beast Boy! You can do it! " Snow shouted encouragingly. But that only distracted Beast Boy, getting him pummeled into the wall by Malchior once again.

" He really can't do it. " She whispered to Stephen. He shook his head. The battle had only started a few minutes ago. Beast Boy was getting his ass handed to him while Scott was having no problem fighting Mathew Patel. Finally, Mathew fell to his knees weakly.

" No. . . how could this happen? TWICE?! " He shouted. Scott's answer was simply a kick to the face, making Mathew explode into coins. Snow grinned.

" Amaaaaziiing. " She said as the coins fell, bombarding everyone in the group.

" HEY! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE?! " Beast Boy shouted between punches to the gut. Scott nodded with a courageous smirk and ran up to Malchior and tapped him on the shoulder. Malchior glanced at Scott, raising an eyebrow. He motioned him to come a little closer. With a nasty glare, Malchior pulled his attention away from Beast Boy and towards Scott. He pulled his fast back and sent a hard punch right into Malchior's skull.

Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and threw the dazed Malchior into the air. Beast Boy and Scott jumped into the air and sent Malchior back to the ground with powerful punches from each of them. Malchior lay in a crater, confused and weak. The group surrounded him in his weak state. He groaned and looked up, dismay crossing his face.

Beast Boy twirled down through the air before hitting Malchior one last time, making him explode into coins.

" Sweet! " Beast Boy exclaimed. Then everyone ducked as the coins bombarded them once again. Beast Boy just dashed into the pile and started stuffing his pockets greedily. " Free cash! " Raven chuckled lightly before grabbing Beast Boys shoulder and dragging him away from the money pool.

" Alright, now that that's done, you guys have some explaining to do. " Robin turned to the comic book characters, a questioning glance upon his face.

" Yeah. . . " Ramona nodded.

XxXxXxX

" So Ramona had 7 evil exes, and Scott had to fight them, and now their back for revenge? " Cyborg went over the facts he was told. Everyone nodded.

" Joy. " Raven said, leaning back in her chair. Kim nodded in agreement, her face as emotionless as Raven. As promised, the group went to Pizza Pizza to eat together. The opposite group explained the evil ex story and the Titans didn't have a hard time believing them.

" I haven't the slightest clue of what is up, but I know that something 'fishy' is happening. " Starfire commented.

" She's from a whole different planet right? " Stacey questioned. The Titans nodded, Starfire just smiled happily. " Just making sure. "

" Really? I thought she was just mental. . . " Knives' statement trailed off.

" That's what I thought when I first joined the team. " Snow replied. " No need to be embarrassed. "

" Please, what is this 'mental' that they are speaking of, Robin? " She turned to her boyfriend, eager to know the definition.

" Uh, it's nothing Starfire. " Robin tried to pass it off.

" It means your whacked up in the head. " Kim stated dryly.

" 'Whacked up' ? " Starfire tilted her head.

" It means crazy. " Neil muttered, his fingers dashing across buttons on his 3DS.

" You think I am crazy? " She looked a bit hurt by this.

" No. I thought you were until the whole alien thing was explained. " Snow replied, smiling warmly.

" It is ok then? " Starfire asked hopefully. Everyone nodded.

" So, who's gonna try and beat your ass into the ground next, Scott? " Beast Boy questioned, getting back on topic.

" Well, in order, probably Lucas Lee. But he's kind of nicer then everyone else so I wouldn't say he'd beat my ass into the ground. His stunt team might though. . . " He replied, stuffing a piece of pizza into his mouth.

" He's probably not an actor anymore since you kind of murdered him a year ago. " Wallace pointed out. " So you can count the stunt team out. "

" Sweet. " Stephen commented.

" So maybe this won't be so hard after all. " Scott perked up quickly and happily, feeling much better about the whole situation.

" Don't count your chickens before they hatch. " Ramona told him.

" So, when do you think Lucas will come after us? " Raven questioned.

" Soon, probably. " He replied.

" Real soon. " Knives said, her eyes wide. Everyone had questioning looks on their faces. Then they realized where Knives was looking. The group slowly turned to look out the window. There he was. Standing there with a vengeful look on his face. And he wasn't alone. Robin glared at the man beside him.

" Slade. " He growled. If they could see it, they would see a smirk upon Slade's face.

" Hello, Robin. " Slade said plainly.

" I'm not surprised. " Snow spoke up. " He wasn't even working with the Brotherhood of Evil. In fact, why wouldn't he be here? " The other seemed to agree with Snow Leopard's statement. But now wasn't the time. The window burst into millions of shards, allowing Slade and Lucas Lee to step into he restaurant. Civilians fled from the scene as they walked toward the group. Scott and Robin stood up at the same time, getting into battle position.

" Scott Pilgrim! " Lucas Lee shouted and pointed at the said person. " I'm back to kick your ass! "

" I am afraid that _your _ass is the one that will receive the kicking! " Starfire exclaimed. Beast Boy snickered.

" Good one, Star. " He said in between laughter. Hearing one of the most innocent voiced teammates he had curse was comedy to him. Raven slapped him upside the head.

" Quiet. " She growled. It was funny that even though Beast Boy was the man of their relationship, Raven seemed to be the alpha. Beast Boy nodded and watched as Robin and Scott came face to face with their enemies. An epic fight was about to begin, they could just sense it. Anger and hatred filled the room as the teams stared each other down.

" So are you guys just gonna like, stare at each other all day? " Snow questioned, ruining the epic moment.

" I don't know. Are we? " Scott questioned.

" Uh, if you want to? " Lucas Lee shrugged.

" Just fight already! " Stephen shouted.

And so it did.

* * *

_Short chapter. LULZ! Anyway, so I haven't updated any of mah stories lately. Derp. _And so Scott and Robin are about to face off against Slade and Lucas Lee. Going fast ain't it? Well fuck you too! I needz some more reviewsez! GETZ ME MORE REVIEWZ!

**~ Saravv75 The Crazy Ass **

**Quote of The Day: " I'M SUCK OF YOU TOUCHING MAH BEWBS! " **


End file.
